1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus for use with a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus for use with a tape cassette requires that, in the recording and/or playback mode, a magnetic head for recording and/or playback be moved to a recording and/or playback position and locked in that position.
In such a magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus for use with a tape cassette, the magnetic head is moved by the same head moving member, regardless of whether a magnetic tape accommodated in the tape cassette runs in the forward or reverse direction, and is then locked in the recording and/or playback position by the same lock member.
With the magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus for use with a tape cassette wherein the magnetic head is moved to the recording and/or playback position by the same head moving member and then locked there by the same lock member when the magnetic tape is run in the opposite directions in the recording and/or playback mode, however, there occurs a problem in reliability of operation; i.e., the stop position of the magnetic head is not stabilized, or the magnetic head cannot be released from the locked state.
Another problem in the above magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus for use with a tape cassette is that if a battery is completely consumed or a power failure occurs in the recording and/or playback mode, the tape cassette could not be removed unless supply of power is resumed upon replacement of the battery or restoration from the power failure.
In the recording and/or playback mode, the magnetic head is held in contact with the magnetic tape. If the tape cassette is removed during such a state, the magnetic tape or the magnetic head may be damaged. To avoid this problem, the magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus for use with a tape cassette is constructed such that the tape cassette cannot be removed unless supply of power is resumed and the apparatus is set to the stop mode to move the magnetic head away from the magnetic tape.
But it is very inconvenient that the tape cassette can be removed only after replacement of the battery or restoration from the power failure. On the other hand, removing the tape cassette forcibly may lead to a problem that the magnetic tape, or the magnetic head are damaged.
Further, in the above magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus for use with a tape cassette, a pair of capstans are driven for rotation by a driving belt to run the magnetic tape while it is gripped between the pair of capstans and a pair of pinch rollers.
Tension of the driving belt is set to a value suitable for producing torque necessary for running the magnetic tape at a high speed required in the rewind or fast forward mode, for example, where a drive motor is subjected to a heavier load. The motor therefore consumes more power due to the lateral pressure loss resulting from the tension of the driving belt. This raises a problem that, in the apparatus using a battery as a power supply, the battery life is shortened.